Did that Happen?
by Culinary-Alchemist
Summary: The billionaire felt hallow inside, never did he think he would bury child, because that is what Dick was to him — a son, his first son.


Bruce looked down at the headstone in front of him. He could not believe the name etched into it, Richard John Grayson. He was dead, his first partner, his first Robin, the partner boy who made him realized it was okay not be alone, the one who helped start his family, was dead. The billionaire felt hallow inside, never did he think he would bury child, because that is what Dick was to him — a son, his first son.

"Father?" Damian said with a softness in his voice that was seldom heard, he put his hand on his father's arm in an attempt to comfort him.

Bruce could not move he was rooted to the spot. Dick promised he could quite the Bludhaven Police Department. Bruce hated the idea to begin with, he should have tried harder to convince Dick not to join, and now he was dead in the line of duty. Bruce always thought that when it was time to retire he would pass the mantle to Dick.

Damian turned and looked to people who stood behind him, the rest of the mourners had left leaving Bruce with his 'children', both official and unofficial. They were all just as affected by Dick's death, he was everyone's big brother. No one knew what to say.

* * *

-One Week Ago, Bludhaven-

 _Dick and his partner Amy were crouched behind the open door of the squad car. There were an active shooting going on, Amy and Dick were called in as back up. "Hold back Grayson. We wait." She instructed her rookie partner who she could tell was anxious. There was an explosion, Dick jumped up ran into the building. She tried to stop him "rookie get back! That's an order!" He didn't listen he kept running. "Damn it Grayson!"_

 _Amy went to run after Dick, only to be held back by another officer._

 _There was a second explosion. Amy looked at the entrance to building, hoping, praying her partner would walk out with the dumb cocky look on his face and a goofy smile._

 _She watched in horror as the building crumbled and people inside started to flee. "Come on Dick..."_

 _Then she saw three figures leaving the crumbling, flaming building. Two of them were carrying a limp third. The other two officers were clearly injured as well, but not nearly as bad as the soot and blood covered figure between them. Even with white debris dust covering his hair she knew it was Dick, his jet black hair._

 _"Dick!" She ran over as the two officers lowered his body to the ground. It looked bad, he must have been close to the explosion. His right hand was mangled she noted as she checked desperately for signs of life. Her heart dropped, she could not feel a pulse. She started chest compressions, and kept checking. The paramedics came over, but she waved them off._

 _"_ _Damn it Grayson! You're one of the good ones!" Amy said breathing heavily she sat on the ground finding it hard to believe, he was her rookie, she was supposed to protect him, and now he was gone._

* * *

-One Week Ago, Gotham-

The doorbell to Wayne Manor rang through the large house, Alfred answered the door to be meet by an police officer from Buldhaven and standing with him was Commissioner Gordon.

"Can I help you?" He said as he opened the door.

"Mr. Wayne?" the male officer from Bludhaven said standing at the front door of the stately Wayne Manor.

"I am not, allow me to get him," Alfred said his heart dropping he knew something was wrong, there was no reason for a member of the Bludhaven to be here with the commissioner of Gotham's police department.

Bruce beat Alfred back to the front door. "Jim, what's going on?" Bruce demand, "is it Dick? Is he okay?" Bruce's detective skills were going into high gear, he was reading their body language, the looks on their faces. If Dick was simply injured they would have called, in person meant one thing.

"Mr. Wayne, I'm sorry…" the young officer from Bludhaven started to speak before being cut off.

"No!" Bruce snapped causing the officer and Jim to step back.

Alfred gasped and covered his mouth in shock.

"Bruce…" Jim said trying to think of words to console the man in front of him. "He died a hero."

"Father! what did he just say?" Damian demanded striding over fiercely.

Bruce turned his head to his biological son, "Dick…he's…he's…dead," the last word stung to say. Bruce placed a hand on Damian's shoulder.

Damian looked up at his father, death was nothing new to him, he had taken many lives, but he never had someone he cared for die.

* * *

-Two Days after Dick's funeral-

Bruce knew there was no way he could have stopped Dick's death, but that did not stop him from asking Oracle to get him the police report and access to any video or audio feed from that day.

Bruce read over the report again, he looked at the video footage again. He half wondered why he was doing this to himself, but he wanted to find out what happened.

"He must have heard something..." Bruce said watching Dick jump up and run into the building.

"Sir, you must stop doing this to yourself, Master Dick would not want you to dwell like this." Alfred said, he found it hard to comfort Bruce when he, himself was grieving as well.

"He said he was quitting…" Bruce said softly.

"Master Bruce," Alfred said gently, "as much as this pains me to say,"

"The don't say it," Bruce growled. He knew what Alfred was thinking, Dick could have just as easily died a Nightwing.

* * *

-Unknown-

Batman slowly started to wake up, he had no recollection of where he was, his head felt full and he was dazed. As he came into consciousness he found himself in damp, dark empty room, tied to a chair, his hands behind him, and a foot on each leg of the chair. He looked around trying to asses what was going on and where he was, he could see no windows, so either he was in an interior room or in a basement. He then sensed someone, this person was untying him.

"I came as soon as Oracle called," the voice swam in his head, he could not make out the speaker. "Sorry it took so long, your distress signal was messed with, and we searched all over the city for you."

Batman tried to focus, he had to focus, by now he theorized he was drugged. He tried to think back to his last memory, but all he could think of was how Nightwing was dead.

The figure finished untying Batman's hands and walked around the front, the male figured knelt down in front of him, he noticed dark hair.

"Jason?"

There was a slight laugh, "must have been some powerful drugs."

"Who is it?" Batman demand.

The former Robin laughed again, "It's Nightwing." He looked up and gave his mentor a small smile, he was now done untying him.

"You're not dead…" the Dark Night said in shock.

"No…I'm not." Nightwing said narrowing his eyes trying to get a better read on the man in front of him.

Batman reached a hand out and touched the shoulder of his former protégé. "You're alive," he leaned forward and pulled Nightwing into a hug.

"Hey Batsy, how was it?" the Joker asked.

* * *

 **A/N: Ambiguous ending, what do you think is the reality? Is Dick dead or is Batman hallucinating Nightwing saved him? Leave a review with what you think.**

 **Set in a hybrid 1996/Rebirth AU.**

 **Have a good day!**

 **~Cu-Cu**


End file.
